The Best Days With You
by MonStErScLosEt
Summary: Ever since Sonny was three, Chad and her have been best friends. They did everything together. But as life goes on, does it stay that way? For NeverLetGoes2Love's Item Contest! R&R!
1. Teddy Bear Love

**Okay, so This is My entry for NeverLetGoes2Love's Item Contest! I have decided to use all of the items on her list, which makes my story a total of 19 chapters long! Whoop Whoop! Ha ha, okay, so lets get on with it, shall we?**

_"I dedicate this Chapter to NeverLetGoes2Love, for inspiring me to do this contest! You Rock! Thank you! :)"_

SPOV- 3 Years Old

I just moved here to California and I am so excited! I heard there's lots of kids my age to play with here! My Mommy just finished setting up my bedroom, and it's amazing! The walls are my favorite color, purple and my bedspread is also purple! I even have a purple bin to put all my dollies in.

I heard the doorbell ring, and I skipped to the door, but then fell. I got up, shook myself off and opened the door. There stood a lady, with blonde curly hair and blue eyes. There was also a little boy, about my age, which he also had blonde locks of hair and blue eyes.

"Why hello sweetie. My name is Charlotte and this is my son, Chad, who has a welcoming gift for you." The lady told me.

"Hi, My name is Allison, But you can call me Sonny." I chirped, letting the visitors inside.

They walked into the living room area, and sat down on the couch.

"Do you know where your Mother is?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'll go get her."

I rushed to the stairs and yelled,

"Mommy! You've got visitors!"

She came down the stairs and went to the living room to greet them.

"Hello, I'm Connie and this is My little ball of sunshine, Sonny." My Mommy said.

"Well, My name is Charlotte, and this is my son, Chad. We are your new neighbors so we thought we could come say hello." Charlotte replied.

As The grown ups were talking I went up to Chad.

"Hey, do you wanna go and see my room. I have lots of toys." I whispered in his ear.

He nodded and we both ran up the stairs to my room. When we got there, I opened the door and his mouth dropped.

"Your room is amazing!" Chad said, walking around.

"Thank you. I have lots of trucks and Pokemon figurines if you'd like to play." I said, pulling out a bin of trucks and a little bin with the Pokemon toys.

"Sure! I love Pokemon, but first, I have something to give you." He told me, as he pulled out a purple, soft teddy bear.

"Aww, I love it! Thank you, Chad! I squealed, giving him a big hug, knocking him over.

"You're welcome, Sonny."

As we played with the Pokemon, my new purple teddy bear sat right next to me. I liked Chad. He was really nice and super funny. We were having so much fun, until Charlotte, Chad's mommy came in.

"Chad, sweetie, it's time to go. Say goodbye to Sonny." She told him, then leaving the room.

"Bye Sonny. I had a fun time today. I'll see ya soon, maybe tomorrow." He said, giving me a big hug.

"I had fun too. Best friends?" I asked.

"Best Friends!" He agreed.

We gave each other one last hug, before he went out the door, and back to his own home.

Once he left, I started carrying the teddy bear every where I went. At dinner, he sat right next to me. I even shared my food with him. At bath time, he came in the tub with me. When we were all clean, we were both wrapped up in towels. It took Teddy bear longer to dry, because he had fur. At bed time, Mommy read us both a bed time story. Teddy bear was safely tucked in the comforter and under my arm. My Mommy kissed my forehead and said goodnight.

"Mommy, you didn't kiss Teddy Bear goodnight." I whined.

She laughed and gave Teddy Bear a kiss goodnight.

"Looks like Sonny's got a case of severe Teddy Bear Love." She chuckled, then closing my door.

I thought about what she said, but was too tired, because in the middle of my thinking, I fell fast asleep.

**Well, that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! I will have the next chapter up either later today or tomorrow. :)**


	2. My First Pet

**Okay, so this is the second chapter of The Best Days With You. I have to say, I don't know if anyone's actually reading it, because no one is reviewing. It brings a tear to my eye :'( well, anyways, please review, it would mean the world to me! Plus, I've got something in it for the first, second and third reviewer! Well, here's the details.**

_** 1****st**** reviewer- You get added to my favorite authors list and I will put you on alert. I will dedicate a one-shot to you or a chapter in one of my stories, your choice. I will put you as a character in one of my one-shots and It will have your personality and all that. (I will PM the winner the details)**_

_** 2****nd**** reviewer- I will add you to my favorite authors list and I will put you on alert. I will dedicate a one-shot or a chapter in one of my stories to you. You Pick.**_

_** 3****rd**** reviewer- I will add you to my favorite authors list, and I will put you on alert. I will also dedicate a chapter in one of my stories to you.**_

__**Okay? So please review! Well, now that I've gotten that out of the way, lets get on with the story!**

SPOV- 4 Years Old

Today Mommy and I are going to the mall to pick out a present for Chad's birthday. He said he wanted either Pokemon figurines or a star wars light saber. We decided to get him both of those things. We went to the toy store and we found a star wars light saber that changes colors by pressing the button. It also makes a whooshing sound when it comes open. I also found him pikachu, bulbasaur and Charmander figurines. We went up to the register and I handed her the money. The lady smiled and handed me the change, which I handed back to Mommy. Once we left, I started to skip ahead, and noticed a pet store.

"Mommy, can we go in the pet store? Please?" I begged.

"Alright, I guess. But we aren't getting anything." She told me, as I ran into the store.

None of the animals really fascinated me, until I saw a small, tan and white mouse, all alone in a tank. I pressed my small finger up to the cage, and the mouse scurried over and tried to sniff my finger. I cooed at it, until my Mommy came over.

"Well isn't that just adorable sweetie." My Mommy said.

"Can we get him? Please Mommy? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I said, begging on my knees.

"I don't know. Can I trust you with a pet?" She questioned me.

"Yes! Yes you can! I helped you take care of Libbie, Uncle Mark's dog. I fed her and pet her every time she came by me. I can be trusted." I said.

"Alright, but you are responsible for it. I will only help with cleaning the cage. Got it?" She said, pointing her finger at me.

I nodded and soon enough, we were home, but with a new addition to the family. We set up his cage, put a dish of food in it and a full water bottle. I watched him scurry around the cage the whole night, until it was bed time and I fell fast asleep.

The next morning was Chad's birthday. He was turning four, just like me. I got dressed in a yellow shirt that flowed out, and some brown leggings. I brushed through my short curly brown hair and put a red bow in it. I put on my black dress shoes and skipped downstairs. My Mommy poured me a bowl of Apple Jacks and I gobbled them up, just as Charlotte and Chad arrived.

"Happy Birthday Best Friend!" I squealed, giving Chad a big hug.

"Thank you best friend!" He replied, returning the hug.

"Do you wanna see my new pet?" I asked.

"You got a pet?"

"Yep, come on! I'll show you!" I said, tugging him up stairs.

I opened my bedroom door, and showed him my mouse.

"You got a Mousey!" He chirped.

"Yep! But I still can't figure out what to name him." I sighed.

"What about Fluffy?" He suggested.

"Eh. I know! Whiskers!" I squealed.

"Mr. Whiskers!"

"Yeah! Mr. Whiskers!" I agreed.

We laughed and played with Mr. Whiskers until I remembered something.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Here's your present!" I said, pulling out a present bag from behind my bed.

"Oh, thanks! He chirped, ripping the tissue paper out of the bag. "Awesome! A light saber!"

He swished it open, and pressed the button that made it change colors.

"And its color changing! Thank you Sonny!"

"Oh, there's more!" I said, pushing the bag to him.

He reached his hand into the bag, and pulled out the Pokemon figurines.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" He thanked me, giving me a big hug.

"You're welcome! You wanna play with your new toys?" I asked.

He nodded, and for the rest of the night, we played Star Wars, The revenge of the Mini Pokemon. It was really fun, until Charlotte said it was time for Chad to go home.

We gave each other a big hug, and he left with his new toys. I sighed and went over to Mr. Whisker's cage.

"Hi Mr. Whiskers. Do you like your new home? It must be cozy." I said to him, rubbing my finger on the glass wall of the cage.

"Alright Sonny, time for bed." My Mommy said, picking me up and throwing me onto my bed.

I giggled and put the covers over me. My Mommy kissed Teddy Bear and I on the forehead and shut off the lights. She closed the door and I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Mr. Whiskers." I whispered, before falling fast asleep.

**Well, hope you liked the chapter! The Next Chapter will be up either later tonight, or tomorrow morning. I may have to update more, because I have a deadline to meet with this story. Remember! Please review! There's something in it for you! :)**


	3. The Coloring Duo

**Okay, so this is the third chapter! Yay! 16 more chapters to go! Yes, I am on a role here! Well, lets just get on with the story!**

_"I dedicate this story to NeverLetGoes2Love, for being my FIRST reviewer! I will PM you later about your award or prize. :)"_

CPOV- 5 Years Old

I woke up at 8:00 am to my first day of Kindergarten with Sonny. I was so excited! I got dressed in a pair of tan jeans and a white flannel shirt with a checkered blue and green vest over it. I went into the bathroom and brushed my blonde locks of hair. I looked at myself in the mirror for a minute and rushed downstairs for breakfast.

"Well Good morning Chad sweetie. You look handsome today." My Mommy told me, giving me a bowl of cheerios.

"Thank you. I wanna look good for my first day of Kindergarten." I chirped, munching on my food.

My Mommy smiled at me, and took away my dirty bowl. She put it in the dishwasher and came over by me.

"Well, are you ready, Freddy?" My Mommy asked.

"My name isn't Freddy." I giggled.

"Oh really? What is it then?" She asked, smirking.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." I laughed.

She smiled at me, and we headed out the door to the car. I got into my booster seat in the back seat, and buckled my seat belt. She started the car, and we drove off to my first day of Kindergarten.

When we got there, we entered a building, with lots of kids of different ages running around. We kept walking, me holding my Mommy's hand, until we came to a room with colorful carpeting and tons of pictures on the wall. There were a group of kids my age playing with toys and talking to one another. I wanted to go inside and meet the kids, but my Mommy held me back.

"I love you sweetie. Have fun and make new friends." My Mommy told me, kissing me on the forehead.

"Love you too!" I said, running into the room.

I didn't see anyone I knew, so I went to play alone with a toy. It was still fun, but I wanted someone to play with. Just then, a boy, with brown hair and green eyes walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Jasper. What's your name?" The boy asked.

"I'm Chad. You wanna play?" I asked Jasper, holding out a Pokemon figurine.

"Sure, I'd love too!" He chirped, sitting down next to me.

We played for a little while, until the bell rang, and the grown up lady told us to sit at our assigned tables. When I sat down, I noticed I was sitting next to Jasper and a girl with short brown curly hair, and brown eyes. I looked her down, when I realized that the girl sitting next to me was Sonny.

"Psst, Sonny." I whispered.

She turned around and grew the biggest smile. She gave me a quick hug and we turned around before we got into trouble.

"Alright class. Welcome to your first day of Kindergarten. The first thing that we are going to do is get to know one another. So, pick a partner at your table, and together, you will draw a picture." The lady said.

I quick grabbed Sonny's hand, and we got a sheet of paper and a box of **markers** and **crayons**. I grabbed the peach **crayon** and started to draw Sonny. I drew the head and the body and colored her brown curly hair on top of the head. I put a red shirt on her and blue jeans on her. I wrote 'Sonny' over her picture and Sonny smiled at what I drew. I sneaked a peek at what she was drawing next to mine, and she drew me, holding hands with the Sonny I drew. She had the blonde hair on my head and had a green shirt and blue jeans on me. She also drew a little mouse below us, and I quickly figured out that she drew Mr. Whiskers. She also wrote 'Chad' over me and 'Mr. Whiskers' over the mouse.

"We make an excellent team." Sonny said, looking at our amazing work of art.

"I agree." I said, giving her a high five.

The Lady came over to see are drawing and she awed.

"Aww, that is cute. Do you guys know each other?" She asked.

"Yeah, we've been best friends since we were three." Sonny said, smiling.

"Cute. Great work guys." She smiled, then stuck a gold star on the picture. I smiled and knew that Kindergarten was going to be so much fun, just because I had Sonny by my side.

**Well, there you have it! And Remember, REVIEW! I still have awards for 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** reviewers! So please review! I will update again probably late Tuesday or Wednesday. It depends. Thanks! :)**


	4. There's A Monster In The Closet!

**Alright, well sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I was Up North with My Cousins and other family. I am officially back now, and I have one thing to say. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! Ha Ha, I love the fourth of July! I like to watch the fireworks, especially the ones that are colorful. Well, anyways, lets get on with the story!**

_"I dedicate this chapter to CDROXD for being my second reviewer! I will PM you later about your prize or award."_

SPOV- 6 Years Old

I am so excited! Today I'm having my first sleepover with Chad! We are going to have so much fun!

I got dressed in a yellow shirt that said "Wisconsin" on it and had a cow. I put on a pair of blue jeans and brushed through my short curly brown hair. When I was done getting ready for the day, I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" My Mommy asked.

"I slept like a princess." I chirped, eating the waffles my Mommy laid out for me.

"Oh well that's good. Are You ready for Chad to come over tonight?"

"Most definitely." I said.

I finished my waffles and ran up to my room to feed Mr. Whiskers. I opened his cage and filled the food bowl with his mousey food. He scrambled over to the bowl and started stuffing food into his cheeks. I giggled at him and ran downstairs to get my backpack for my last day of Kindergarten. I jumped into the backseat of the car, and Mommy drove off to the school.

Once we arrived, I jumped out of the car, gave Mommy a kiss and ran to the playground to say hi to my friends.

"Hi Jasper! Hi Kayley! Where's Chad?" I asked.

"Over there by the slide. He seemed sad. Maybe you should go talk to him." Kayley replied, pointing to Chad sitting on the slide with his face in his hands.

I walked over to him, and sat on the bottom of the slide next to him.

"Chad, What's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on his back.

"My dog died last night." He cried.

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a light squeeze. I started to remember the memories of Sadie, there dog. I remember when we were four years old, and we were running through the sprinkler. Sadie tried to tip the sprinkler over, so she could get a drink of water. I smiled at that memory and looked Chad in the eyes.

"It's okay, I know how you feel Chad. My daddy died when I was only 2 years old. I don't even remember what he looks like." I said, patting him on the back.

"I'm so sorry Sonny." He cried, giving me a hug.

"Don't be. So, you wanna go play on the swings? I'll race ya!" I said, trying to change the topic.

He smiled and said, "You're so on Munroe."

We raced each other to the swings, and were there until the bell rang, and we had to get to our last day of class.

The day seemed to go by very fast, because before you knew it, the final bell rang, and it was now summer vacation. I got my backpack, and ran out the doors to the playground. I sat on the slide until Chad came and found me. We sat there, until our Mommy's arrived. We ran to them, and gave them hugs.

"So, guys. How was your last day of school?" Charlotte asked.

"Good." Both Chad and I said in unison.

Our parents laughed at us, and we got into our cars. I waved to Chad and yelled, "See ya tonight, Chad!"

He nodded and we drove off to our homes.

When we got home, I ran into the house and plopped myself onto the couch. I sat and watched TV until the doorbell rang, and Chad was here. I sprung up from the couch and let Chad in.

"Hey, you wanna go play in my room?" I asked him.

"Yeah, lets go!" He replied.

We ran up the stairs and into my room to play with the toys that we left out from last week. He put his bag and pillow onto the floor and we played with the Pokemon figurines and monster trucks.

"Chad and Sonny, it's 10:00 o'clock. Time for bed." My Mommy said, throwing me on my bed, causing me to giggle.

She got some blankets and laid them out on the floor, so Chad had a comfortable bed to sleep in also. He plopped onto the blankets, and got under the covers. I did the same. She kissed us both on the foreheads and turned of the light and shut the door.

"Night Chad." I yawned.

"Goodnight, Sonny."

We both closed our eyes, until mine shot open.

"Chad, did you hear that?" I asked, scared.

"Yeah, I think it's coming from the **closet**." He replied.

I turned on the light and I got out of my bed. I tip toed to the **closet **doors and stopped in my tracks.

"What if it's a monster? Will you protect me if it tries to eat me?" I asked, shivering of freight.

"Yes, I most definitely would." He said, also shaking.

I opened the door and screamed. I looked in, and saw a big stuffed animal. It was talking. I stood there speechless for a minute, then started bursting into fits of laughter.

"There's no monster in the **closet**! It's my talking care bear." I giggled, switching the mode to off on my care bear.

Chad started to laugh also, as I scrambled back into bed. I turned off the light and laid my head on my pillow.

"Night Chad." I giggled, still laughing from the whole incident.

"Night, Sonny." He chuckled.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

** Ah, wasn't it fun being a six year old? I wish I was still six. Those were the easy days. Well, anyways, hope you liked the chapter, and please...REVIEW!**


	5. Accident Prone

**Okay, so this is the what? Fifth chapter now? I really have a feeling that no one is reading my story except two people, because I've only gotten 3 reviews. So, I really beg you to review. I will seriously love you forever! He he, well anyways, lets get on with the fifth chapter!**

SPOV- 7 Years Old

I was at school, in my first grade classroom, doing handwriting in our handwriting books next to my new friend, Erin. She had much better penmanship than me, and I guess that was okay. I was tracing the alphabet letters and writing sentences that it said to write in the book. It was pretty boring, but it did help me. I was very happy when the bell rang, and school was then over. I ran out of that classroom to go and meet Chad out at the swings. I was pretty upset when I found out that Chad and I were not in the same class, but it helped me make new friends. I mean, I still had my friend, Kayley, in my class, so I was okay.

I rushed over to the swings, to find Chad, swaying back and forth on the swing.

"Hey! Chad! Can you push me on the swing?" I asked, jumping on the swing.

"Yeah, sure!" He said, as he started to push me.

I started to get higher and higher, until I felt like I was flying. Just then, I started to slip, and I fell to the ground. I started to cry, and Chad came running over to me.

"Sonny, are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"No, my arm hurts really bad." I cried.

"I'm so sorry Sonny!" He told me, tears in his eyes himself.

"It wasn't your fault. I was the one who let go of one of the chains, slipped and fell. This had nothing to do with you." I said, clutching my arm in pain.

"Let me go get the nurse!" He yelled, as he started to run to the doors of the building.

I laid there, holding my arm, as it started to swell up. I watched my arm in horror as it started to turn bright red, and was getting really puffy. Just then, I saw Chad and the Nurse coming over to me.

"What happened?" The Nurse questioned me, looking at my swelled up arm.

"I slipped and fell off the swing." I choked out.

"Looks like you've broken it. I'll go get your mother. Is she here?" The Nurse asked.

"I don't know. She might be." I replied.

Just then, I saw my Mommy running over to me. She had a worried look on her face as she approached the scene.

"What happened? Is she okay?" My Mommy panicked.

"She has seemed to have broken her arm. She will be fine, but you will need to take her to get a cast on it." The Nurse told her.

My Mommy nodded and lifted me into her arms.

"Chad, your Mom called me and asked me to pick you up from school today. She wont be off work until late tonight, so you'll be staying the night." My Mommy told Chad.

We both cheered with happiness, as we I was put into my car seat and Chad climbed into the other seat. We drove off, until we reached the Children's Hospital. We got out of the car, and went in the front door. We told the lady at the front desk our problem, and soon enough, I had a bright yellow cast on my arm. I had Chad sign his name on it, as well as my Mommy. The next day at school, all of my friends and classmates also signed my cast. I felt like a famous person.

When Chad and I got to my house the next day after school, I went upstairs real quick to go and get a board game for us to play, when I got it, I ran back down the stairs. But, I ended up slipping on the middle stair, and falling down them. I groaned at the bottom of the staircase, as Chad and my Mommy came running to me to see if I was okay. My Mommy lifted me up and started to laugh.

"Someone's a bit **accident** prone, don't ya think?" My Mommy chuckled.

"What does **accident** prone mean?" I asked, confused on what she just said.

"It means that someone ends up hurting themselves repeatably in a course of a couple of days." My Mommy replied.

"Oh, I guess I am **accident** prone, I have been hurting myself a lot lately." I giggled.

Chad and I started to laugh together, as we went back to the living room to go play the board game that we intended to play a while ago. I still laughed at myself from all of the events that have happened in the last couple of days. I guess I am very accident prone. Hopefully, it runs in the family.

**Well there you have it! I will update either tomorrow or Thursday! Please remember to REVIEW! It would seriously mean a lot to me! Thanks :)**


	6. Keyboard Lessons

**Hello! I am back, with the latest update on My story! Well I hope you are liking the story so far! Well, lets just stop with the jibber jabbing and lets get on with the story!**

_"I dedicate this chapter to my reviewer of the last chapter, which is Anonymous! I don't know exactly who you are, but thank you!"_

SPOV- 8 Years Old

I have decided to play a musical instrument, since I have nothing to be very proud of yet in my life. My Mom signed me up for** keyboard **lessons, so I could learn to play the **keyboard **or Piano.

"Mom, when are my keyboard lessons?" I asked, skipping down the stairs.

"They are at 4:00 pm, everyday, Monday through Friday. So, basically, right after school." My Mom replied.

"Okay, so I have them tomorrow after school?"

"Yes, Sonny. After school tomorrow at 4:00." She said, going to the couch to watch some TV.

I smiled, and went upstairs to go on my email, to talk to Chad. I logged in and I went onto the chat. I found that my friends, Jasper and Kayley were on, but no Chad. I decided to call his home phone, to see whats up with him. I got the phone from the living room downstairs and dialed Chad's number, which I know by heart. I rang and rang, until a little girl answered it.

"Hewloo?" The little girl asked.

"Hi, is Chad there?" I asked.

"Yes, but first, I want to tell you that I am Raine, Chad's cousin." She chirped into the phone.

"Nice to meet you, Raine. Can I talk to Chad please?"

"Swure! Let me go and gwet him." She babbled.

I heard some yells and screams, then some laughs until Chad came to the phone.

"Hey, sorry about that. Raine likes to meet and talk to every single one of my friends. So, watcha need Sonnay?" Chad told me.

"I was wondering why you weren't on chat at our usual time, but it seems that you aren't on, because you have your cousin over."

"Oh, yeah. Raine and my other cousin, Jude are over, so I can't really be on chat right now. Sorry."

"That's okay. I'll talk to you at school tomorrow." I replied.

"Okay, see ya then. Bye."

I hung up the phone and decided to plop in a movie into the DVD player in my room. I ended up falling fast asleep, watching the movie Lady and The Tramp.

The next morning, I got dressed in a pair of purple jeans and a short sleeve black shirt that has my favorite band on them, Fall Out Boy. I got on my light blue converse and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Good morning, Allison." My Mom said.

"Why are you calling me Allison? I go by Sonny, you know that." I protested.

"Because, I was thinking, what it would be like, to say Allison, and to see your reaction." She chuckled.

I rolled my eyes in a friendly way, and got myself a bowl of raisin brand. I gobbled it up, and hopped into the car for my long day of school.

Once we arrived at school, I hopped out of the car, but my Mom stopped me.

"Remember, you've got keyboard lessons today after school." She reminded me.

"Oh yeah! Thanks! Bye!" I yelled to her, as I rushed to the playground.

"Hey Sonny! Whats up?" Chad asked me.

"Nothing much, just heading to class, like you should be doing." I said, as the bell rang to come inside.

"Oh, that's cool. I guess." He replied, walking to our second grade classroom.

I laughed and we went to our classroom. The day went by very fast, because before you knew it, It was already 3:30, and the bell rang for school to end. I ran out the doors and straight to my Mom's car, to head off to keyboard lessons.

Once we arrived at keyboard lessons, I saw a bunch of kids my age, who also were in my class.

"Have fun, Sonny. I'll pick you up in an hour." She said, as she left the building.

I walked over to the group of kids and they all waved and smiled at me. This I already knew, was going to be one class that's actually fun.

"Hello Sonny. I am Mr. Morrison, Your keyboard teacher, and why don't I have the rest of the kids introduce themselves to you. They've been here longer, so they already know each other." The guy told me, pointing to the other kids.

"Hi, My name is Summer, and I am eight." The girl with straight blonde hair and green eyes told me.

"My name is Brandon, and I am nine." The blonde haired boy, with blue eyes introduced to me.

"My name is Annabelle, and I am eight." A girl, with short curly brown hair like mine, and hazel eyes told me.

I greeted all of them, then introduced myself as well.

"Nice to meet all of you. I am Sonny, and I am eight." I smiled warmly at everyone.

I became really great friends with Annabelle and Brandon, but Summer stayed away from us. I learned quickly, all of the notes of each keyboard or piano key. I also learned how to play simple nursing rhymes, like Twinkle Twinkle little star, Mary had a little lamb and my favorite, Jingle bells, a Christmas song. I knew, that I was going to love this class, and the people in it.

**I hope you liked it! Review! :D**


	7. Bubble Party!

**Okay, so this is what? The seventh chapter? Wow, I am on a roll! Random question for you guys. Has any one of you ever been to Urban Outfitters? I know, random, but I was just there yesterday, and I got a t-shirt that had dinosaurs on it. It was pretty sweet! Okay, lets get on with the story!**

_"I dedicate this chapter to LoveNeverSleeps for being my third reviewer! You are amazing! I also dedicate this chapter to CrazieeBubbliee for also reviewing last chapter! Thanks a ton to both of you! :)"_

CPOV- 9 Years Old

I woke up on Saturday morning thrilled, one, because it was a weekend and two, because I was going to Sonny's today for a play date. I got dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans and brushed through my short blonde locks of hair. I went downstairs and greeted my Mom.

"Hello Chad. Did you sleep well?" My Mom asked me.

"Yup!" I chirped, eating the breakfast that my Mom laid out for me.

"Connie told me that you can go over to there house at around 1:00. Okay?" My Mom told me.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks for the breakfast! I'll be on the computer!" I yelled, running to the computer in our family room.

I decided to check my email, to see if Sonny was on chat. I typed in my user name and password and checked under the chat bar. I was excited to see that Sonny was indeed on chat.

_Hey Sonnay! -ChadDC123_

_ Hi Chad. Whats up? -SonshineDayz101_

_ Nothing Much. Can't wait to come and see you today! -ChadDC123_

_ Me neither! My Mom bought us some __**bubbles**__, so we have something to do outside -SonshineDayz101_

_ Awesome! Can't wait! Maybe I can bring over my __**pink bubble gum**__, then we can have a __**bubble**__ party! -ChadDC123_

_ Yeah, that would be sweet! -SonshineDayz101_

_ Yeah. So, watcha doing right now, besides talking to me? -ChadDC123_

_ Chatting Kayley and Jasper, and watching Mr. Whiskers run on his wheel -SonshineDayz101_

_ That mouse can run. Jeesh. Every time I see him, he's on his wheel -ChadDC123_

_ Lol, Ikr! Hey, I gotta go, get in the shower. I'll see you later -SonshineDayz101_

_ Okay, see ya – ChadDC123_

I logged out of Chat, and decided to go and get into the shower myself. I turned on the hot water and hopped in. When I was done, it was already 12:30. I had a half in hour until I get to go to Sonny's. I went into the living room, and decided to watch some good old fashion TV. I clicked through the channels, until I finally found one of my favorites, Fraggle Rock. **(Does anyone remember this show? I sure as heck do!) **As I was watching it, I realized that it was 12:58. I turned off the TV, and remembered to run and quick grab the **pink bubble gum **for our **bubble **party.

"Chad, ready to go?" My Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to head over there. Bye!" I yelled as I went out the door.

I walked and walked, until I finally reached my neighbor, Sonny Munroe's house. When I arrived, Sonny was already in the driveway, with the containers of **bubbles**.

"I have a question for you. Why do you have food coloring?" I asked her, pointing at the box of food coloring.

"I thought of something that could be fun. I decided, since you brought **pink bubble gum, **we should dye the **bubble** concentrate pink!" She squealed with excitement.

"Oh, cool!" I said, handing her a piece of **pink bubble gum.**

We dumped the pink food dye into the bubbles container and closed the lid, and watched Sonny shake up the bottle. She opened the lid carefully and took the wand and dipped in in. When she blew on it, the bubbles actually came out pink.

"Whoa, that's really cool! Let me try!" I said, grabbing a want from the bubble kit, and dipping into the bubble container.

I blew into the wand, and a bunch of pink bubbles flew in all different directions.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't think this was going to work." I told Sonny, smiling my head off.

"I knew it would. I've tried it with my cousin, Emilie. Only we dyed the bubble concentrate purple." She replied.

I laughed, and for the rest of the day, we kept dying and playing with the bubbles. It was one of the most fun things I've ever done. Especially cause I was with Sonny.

**Well, that was just a short little drabble chapter. But, the topic of it was one of the things for the contest! Hope you liked it! Review!**


	8. A Glitterific Day

**Okay, so I just figured out that the due date for this story is tomorrow, and I have still like, eleven chapters to go. But, I will try to update as many chapters as I can, so I can meet the deadline! Okay, enough jibber jabbering and lets get on with the story!**

_"I dedicate this chapter to all that reviewed the last chapter, which are...CrazieeBubbliee, LoveNeverSleeps and channystemifan! Thank you so much, and like CrazieeBubbliee said, reviews are like Hugs! Lol :)"_

SPOV- 10 Years Old

I am so excited! Today is the last day of fourth grade, and our teacher has confetti cannons loaded with **glitter**! I jumped out of bed and got dressed in a pink and orange checkered sundress. I brushed through my medium length, brown curly hair and decided to put a little pink bow in my hair too. I thought I looked perfect. I walked down the stairs and found a note on the counter.

_Sonny,_

_ I had to go to work early today, so Charlotte is going to take you to school today. Remember, you have keyboard lessons today after school. Love You!_

_ Mom :)_

I smiled at her little note, and went to the cupboard to get a bowl and some cereal. I didn't feel like pouring milk into the bowl, so I just ate my cheerios plain. Just as I finished eating, I heard a knock at the door. When I opened it, I saw a smiling Chad standing at my doorstep.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep!" I chirped, putting on a pair of tennis shoes and grabbing my backpack.

I climbed into the backseat, next to Chad, and we drove off to school. Once we arrived, we were kind of late, cause the bell rang right when we stepped out of the car.

"Bye guys!" Charlotte yelled, as we were running to the school doors.

We casually entered the classroom, right on time, and sighed with relief. We sat at our table and listened to the teacher talk about how the last day of school was going to go. I was really hyped up, when the teacher talked about the **glitter **gun at the end of the day, when the final bell rang. He told us that he bought $50 in bags and bags of different colored **glitter**. He also said that there would be a raffle on who gets to shoot the gun at the final bell. Everyone signed there name on a little sheet of paper and threw it into the big bucket.

"Alright, and the one who gets to shoot the Cannon...is...Chad Dylan Cooper!" The teacher yelled.

I clapped for my best friend, as his face brightened with joy. He was really hyper and riled up for the rest of the day. Once the time came for the shooting of the **glitter**, Chad was ecstatic. He walked up to the front of the room, and held the confetti gun. The clock was ticking and soon enough, there was 10 seconds until school was done.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

There was a huge blast, then all of the sudden, a bunch of multicolored **glitter **cam pouring down on us. I felt as if I was taking a shower in **glitter.**

"Alright kids! Hope you have a great summer! See you next year!" The teacher yelled as the kids piled out the door.

Chad put the confetti gun on a table and we decided we would have a bit more fun with the **glitter **than the rest of the class. We picked it up off the floor, and started throwing it at each other. Our teacher just grinned at us, as he was filling out paper work at his desk. Today, was probably one of the funner days that I've had in a long time. I was a **glittery **day, and I shared it with the one and only, CDC.

**Haha, now she calls him the one and only CDC! Hope you liked the weird and short chapter about glitter! I wish we did something like that on the last day of school, but no, we ****just get to do more school work. Humph. Well anyways, REVIEW!**


	9. Can I Have Your Number?

**Okay, since I need to get this done, I am once again updating! So, lets just get on with the story!**

CPOV- 11 Years Old

Okay, so today had to be one of the best days of my life! I got my own **cellphone**! I couldn't wait to show my classmates today at school!

I got dressed in a shirt and jeans and rushed down stairs, forgetting to brush my hair and teeth. I ran back up the stairs and did both of those things very quickly, in a record speed. I ran down the stairs again, to find myself a nice bowl of steaming hot oatmeal. I gobbled it down in seconds and rushed out the door to Sonny's. Now, of course, your thinking that I never told my Mom that I left. Well, she wasn't even there. She was working the early shift at her work today.

When I got to Sonny's, I didn't even bother knocking, I just barged into the house and ran up to Sonny, who was eating a bowl of cereal, while watching The Muppet Show.

"Sonny, guess what?" I yelled, out of breath with all the running that I did.

"What? Did you run a marathon? You seem out of breath." She teased, patting the spot next to her on the couch.

"Hahahaha, no. I got a **cellphone**!" I yelled, in a happy tone.

"Really? That's funny, cause I got one too!" She squealed, pulling out a small purple **cellphone**.

"Awesome! What's your number?" I asked, thrilled that I have my first contact in my phone.

She told me her number and I told her mine. For the rest of the morning, before we had to go to school, we texted each other. Even though we were sitting right across from each other.

_To: Sonny_

_ From: Chad_

_ Hayyy! What up?_

_ To:Chad_

_ From: Sonny _

_ Nothing much. Just sitting here texting you. You know? The same thing you're doing. LOL_

_ To: Sonny_

_ From: Chad_

_ Awesome. So, who do you have a crush on in school?_

_ To: Chad_

_ From: Sonny_

_ Not Telling ;)_

_ To: Sonny_

_ From: Chad_

_ Why Not? :(_

_ To: Chad_

_ From: Sonny_

_ Cause. It's embarrassing. :D_

_ To: Sonny_

_ From: Chad_

_ Please? Pretty Please, with a cherry on top? ;)_

_ To: Chad_

_ From: Sonny_

_ I'll tell you later :)_

_ To: Sonny_

_ From: Chad_

_Ugh fine. :)_

_ To: Chad_

_ From: Sonny_

_ We need to go to school :)_

_ To: Sonny_

_ From: Chad_

_ Okay, bye Virtual Sonny. :D_

_ To: Chad_

_ From: Sonny_

_ LOL bye Virtual Chad XD_

**Well, that was a short drabble on Sonny and Chad getting cellphones! Hope You Liked it! Review!**


	10. Cotton Candy Craze

**Okay, so I seriously need to get this done, so I am just going to get to it!**

_"I dedicate this chapter to last chapters reviewers which are...LiirLover and CrazieeBubbliee. Thanks guys! :)"_

SPOV- 12 Years Old

I woke up this morning, to my cellphone ringing. When I checked the caller ID, it was Chad who was calling...at 7:00 am.

"Hello?" I answered very groggy.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the fair today with me and my cousin, Raine." He told me.

"Yeah, I'd love to. What time should I come over?"

"Around 11:30." He replied.

"Okay I'll see you then." I chirped.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and decided to jump into the shower. When I was done, I got dressed in a purple blouse and a pair of blue shorts. I brushed through my long brown, curly hair and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" My Mom asked me, giving me a hug.

"I did. Until Chad called me at 7:00 am, asking if I wanted to go to the fair with him and Raine." I said, eating my cereal.

"Oh. Are you going to the fair with him?"

"Yeah, I'm heading over there at 11:30...or in like an hour." I exclaimed.

I finished my cereal and put the bowl into the dishwasher. I decided to watch TV, until it was time to go. I flipped and flipped through the channels until I decided on watching Scooby Doo. Once the episode was over, it was time for me to head over to Chad's. I got on my blue converse shoes, and headed out the door, while yelling bye to Mom.

Once I got there, a little girl answered the door.

"Hi, you must be Sonny. I'm Raine." She greeted me.

"Oh, I remember you! You were the girl that answered the phone, but that was when I was your age, and you were only three." I exclaimed to her.

"Oh, I think I remember that. Anyways, come on in. Chad's...right there." She said, pointing to the blonde on the couch watching TV.

"Oh, hey Sonny. You ready to go?" Chad asked me, getting up from the couch and giving me a hug.

Just then, I heard a faint giggle come from the other side of the room.

"Raine, what could possibly be so funny?" Chad asked her.

"Nothing." She quickly snapped, running off somewhere else.

"Alright Kiddo's. Let's hit the road, shall we?" Charlotte asked, rounding us all into the van.

We all buckled are seat belts and drove off to the County Fair. Once we arrived, I heard a squeal come from Raine.

"Excited much?" I teased her.

"Yes! I want some **cotton candy**!" She chirped, already getting unbuckled and starting to climb over us to the door.

"What's **cotton candy**?" I asked, causing everybody to stare at me with weird looks on their faces.

"You've never had **cotton candy **before?" Chad gasped.

"Nope."

"Well, you my friend, have not lived, until you've had some **cotton candy**. Let's go!"

Chad dragged me out of the car, and we all, but Charlotte, ran to the concession stand. He ordered three **cotton candies** and handed me the purple one.

"Thanks Chad." I told him, ripping the bag open to reveal the food.

I tore a piece off and put it into my mouth. I was surprised that I didn't have to chew it. It just melted in my mouth.

"That. Is. Amazing!" I squealed, eating more and more of it.

"Told you." Chad said, eating his blue **cotton candy.**

"Chad, can we go on the Ferris wheel?" Raine asked, pointing to the largest ride at the park.

"Sure, lets go!"

And with that, we all ran to the Ferris wheel, Chad and I, hand in hand.

**Awww, a Channy moment at the end. Don't you just love Raine? She notices a little Channy action going on too. Please, REVIEW!**


	11. Facebook Frenzy

**Okay, so here I am, updating again! I think I'm on a role, for this story being due today. Yay! Well, lets get a move on, shall we?**

SPOV- 13 Years Old

This year is my first year of Middle School, and all of the kids have **Facebook's**. I was very excited when My Mom told me that I could get one. I ran to my laptop, and typed in .com. I clicked the sign up button and filled out the information. I took a quick picture off of my web cam and I was good to go. I decided to see if Chad had a **facebook** as well. I typed his name on the search bar and found a him. I saw his profile picture, which was a pic of Chad and I on our first day of Kindergarten. I thought it was a really cute picture, so I clicked the like button by the picture. I was so excited. I finally had a **facebook**!

Chad's POV

I decided to log onto my facebook, to see if anyone sent or posted anything interesting. I typed in my email and password and I was logged on

_Friend request from: Sonny Munroe_

I was surprised that Connie even let her get one. I clicked the confirm button, and decided to look at all the posts in the last couple of days

** Jasper Davis**_- Just got back from baseball camp. That was some tough cheese man_

**_ Sonny Munroe _**Likes this

** Sonny Munroe- **_Nice. Was it fun though?_

** Jasper Davis- **_Oh yeah. Tons of fun. I met a kid who said he knew you, Sonny_

** Sonny Munroe- **_Who?_

** Jasper Davis- **_Brandon Lipread_

** Sonny Munroe-**_Oh yeah! He's in my keyboard lessons!_

** Kayley Martin- **_My Cat just bit my brother. I just watched, trying not to laugh...:)_

** Chad Dylan Cooper **and **Jasper Davis **Like this

** Chad Dylan Cooper- **_Which brother? Older or younger?_

** Kayley Martin- **_Levi_

** Chad Dylan Cooper- **_So you laughed at your six year old brother getting bit by a cat? LOL_

** Kayley Martin- **_Yeah... That's kinda what happened...LOL_

** Sonny Munroe **Likes This

** Sonny Munroe- **_Mr. Whiskers has passed away...:'(_

** Chad Dylan Cooper- **_I am so sorry. But that little mouse did live a long time... like 9 years. _

** Sonny Munroe- **_Aha, I guess he did. I'm kind of happy and sad..._

** Chad Dylan Cooper- **_I understand the sadness...But why happy?_

** Sonny Munroe- **_Cause My Mom said that were getting a dog! :D_

** Chad Dylan Cooper- **_That's awesome! What kind of dog?_

** Sonny Munroe- **_A Labrador Retriever ;)_

** Chad Dylan Cooper **Likes this

After I checked the status updates, I decided to check who was on Chat. Sonny was on Chat, so I decided to talk to her about her new dog that she's getting.

** Chad Dylan Cooper- **Hey, so your getting a Labrador?

** Sonny Munroe- **Yup! A Yellow one to be exact :D

** Chad Dylan Cooper- **That's awesome! Can I help you name it?

** Sonny Munroe- **Sure, what do you have in mind? And by the way, its going to be a boy.

** Chad Dylan Cooper- **Lets see here...Nick?

** Sonny Munroe- **Nah, I need a name that no one would probably ever think of to name there dog.

** Chad Dylan Cooper- **Okay I can make up something...Jinx?

** Sonny Munroe- **You're getting there. But More bizarre.

** Chad Dylan Cooper- **Cracker!

** Sonny Munroe- **I actually like that one. Cracker it is. :D

** Chad Dylan Cooper- **Yay! ;)

** Sonny Munroe- **LOL. Hey, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later.

** Chad Dylan Cooper- **Okay, see ya!

She logged off, and I realized that it was already 11:30 at night. I went into the bathroom, scrubbed my teeth and jumped into bed. I turned out the light and fell fast asleep.

** Yay! Facebook! Alright, hope you liked the chapter! Please, REVIEW!**


	12. Edward Cullen Scares Me

**Hey! Guess what? It's Me! Again! Updating! Again! Ha ha, okay lets just get on with the story...LOL**

CPOV- 14 Years Old

Okay, so Sonny asks me to go see the movie, New Moon, with her in theaters tonight. I gladly said yes, but I would much rather see any other movie. You know why? One, because the movie is basically a chick flick with vampires. Second is that **Edward Cullen** scares me. Yeah, I know. But seriously? His skin is like pale white and he wears makeup. I mean really? What guy wears makeup?

When I was done ranting in my head, the doorbell rang. I went to the door, and there was Sonny, with her cute little smile plastered on her face, and her brown curly hair swaying from side to side. Wait a minute? I can't be thinking this way about Sonny! I mean, she's my best friend! I can't have feelings for her! Okay, calm down Chad. Breathe. I do not have feelings for Sonny. Okay, maybe just a tad, but I am going to keep that to myself.

"Uh, Chad? Hello?" Sonny said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, what? Oh, I'm sorry. I must have zoned out a bit." I said, my face turning a bright red.

"Yeah...You ready to go? My Mom is parked outside waiting for us." She told me, pointing to Connie in the silver car.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go." I said, as we both walked out of the house, hand in hand.

I felt sparks, when she touched my hand. I tried to ignore it, but one question kept lingering in my mind. Did she feel them too?

SPOV

I walked up to Chad's doorstep and knocked on the door. When the door opened, Chad just sat there, staring at me. I smiled at him, but he still just sat there. I waved my hand in front of his face, then he jumped a little.

"Huh, what? Oh I'm sorry. I must have zoned out a bit." He said, his face turning a bright red.

I smirked. Is Chad blushing? I decided to drop the subject, cause we needed to leave, if we wanted to make the movie.

"Yeah...You ready to go? My Mom is parked outside waiting for us." I told him, pointing to our van in the driveway.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go." He said, as we both walked out, hand in hand.

When are hands connected, I felt a little spark. I thought about it as we were walking, but decided to ignore it. Even though, I do have strong feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper. I mean, yeah its kind of weird, that I have feelings for my best friend. But, he is a really cute guy, and he's super nice. I already know that he doesn't like these kind of movies, and he told me last time, when we saw Twilight, that he was scared of **Edward Cullen. **But he's coming to it anyways, because no one else would. But I would never tell him about my feelings. That would be a disaster.

CPOV

I was sitting in the theater, staring at the screen, but I wasn't even paying attention. Sonny was full on hooked to the movie though. I thought about my future. I was thinking if I would ever get a girlfriend, like this **Edward Cullen **guy, or if I'd be some lonely loser, like the pasty blonde dude who has a thing for the main character. Oh yeah, I know some things about this movie.

I sat there, bored out of my mind. This movie was more of a girls movie. But, I came anyways, just so I could be with Sonny. I still thought about that **Edward **guy though. I mean, he is a creep, and he still gets girls to swoon at him. I mean seriously? I personally think he is an ugly excuse to man kind, but Sonny however has tons and tons of posters of him on her wall, including the posters of her favorite band, The Backstreet Boys.

Okay, back to vampire dude. I seriously think that I would make a better vampire than him. I mean, at least I've got the looks! He...just doesn't. Okay, so he isn't that ugly, but still. I have way better looks than him. And I'm only fourteen.

As I was thinking, the end movie credits came, and people started exiting the theater.

"So, did you like the movie?" Sonny asked, smiling her head off.

"Uh, yeah. It was great." I lied, smiling with her.

"Okay, stop lying. I know that you weren't even paying attention to the movie. You just stared into space and looked at your lap the whole time." She giggled, playfully hitting me on the back of the head.

"Okay, fine. You caught me. But for your information, I do know what happened at one part." I protested.

"Oh really? Enlighten me, Cooper." She teased.

"That main character chick almost got killed by the sweet dog." I said.

"Um, you Mean Bella? And the "sweet dog" was a werewolf." She laughed.

I shrugged, and together we left the theater, hand in hand. But I still have one question for her. Does she feel what I'm feeling right now? Or does she not feel anything at all?

**Ohh, snap! Channy moments! I hope you liked Chad's ranting on Edward Cullen, ****and how he's so much better than he is. LOL. Review!**


	13. Messing With Your Shampoo

**Okay, I am officially almost done updating the story! After this chapter, I have six chapters to go! Yay! Okay, lets get on with it!**

SPOV- 15 Years Old

Okay, so this year was Chad and I's first year of High School. It wasn't scary for me, but for Chad, it was a freak out mode. I swear, the thing he now cares most about, is his hair. He spends hours, brushing and fixing his hair. He now has a certain shampoo, that his Mom buys for him for $20. I mean seriously? I spend only like $5 at Wall-mart for a cheap bottle of shampoo.

So, that's why I decided to show him that his hair is fine the way it is now. I am going to take his precious shampoo, and put green hair dye in it. But, it will take some work. But, I am willing to try.

Today, I am going to Chad's house to study for a Math exam that's coming up, so it's my perfect opportunity to get to work. I walked to his house and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, the door swung open, revealing a little boy, that looked kind of like Chad, only he had brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Jude." He smiled at me.

Then I remembered who he was, only last time I saw him, he was four years old. This was Raine's younger brother, and Chad's younger cousin. Now, he's like seven or eight. He was a cute boy. He had short brown hair that swayed and he had bright green eyes. Girls will be swooning at him when he's my age. I can almost count on it.

"Hi Jude. Do you remember me? I'm Sonny." I replied finally.

"Oh yeah! You are Chad's friend!" He chirped.

"Yeah. Can you get Chad for me?" I asked in my nicest voice.

He toddled away, and soon enough, Chad was standing at the doorway.

"Hey Sonny. Ready to study?" He asked, letting me inside.

"Yep." I replied, walking up to his room with him.

Once we got into his room, he closed the door and we took out our math books. We studied for most of the time, but we broke sometimes, and talked about other things. Just then, I remembered my plan.

"Chad, I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." I said, leaving the room.

I went into the bathroom and went to the shower. I carefully took out the bottle of expensive shampoo, and dumped the green hair dye into it. I quietly shook up the bottle and looked in it. The shampoo, thank god, was the same color. If it wasn't, then he'd notice before he put it in his hair.

I pretended to flush the toilet and washed my hands. I smiled in victory, as I walked back into Chad's room.

"Okay, back to studying." I said, and we both got right back to work.

When I got home that evening, I went upstairs to take a shower. I washed my hair in my shampoo and conditioner and scrubbed my body with the dove soap. Once I was done, I dried off with a towel, and got dressed into a pair of pajama pants and a t shirt. Just as I sat on my bed to read a book, my phone rang. I checked the caller Id, and laughed. Chad was probably calling to complain about his now green hair.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Shampoo?" He asked, angrily

I love how he just assumes it was me. But, he's got the right person to blame for this one.

"Eh, just put a bit of hair dye in it. That's all. No biggie." I exclaimed to him, holding in my laughter.

"No biggie? My hair is green! Why did you do this to me?" He cried into the phone, in his angry voice.

"Cause. Lately, all you've cared about is your hair. I mean, your making your poor Mom buy you $20 bottles of Shampoo. Don't you think that's ridiculous? I'm just trying to show you, that your hair is fine, just the way it is." I told him.

"I guess you're right. I have been caring about my hair too much lately. It's just, High School started, and people expect you to look perfect." He replied.

"You are perfect Chad, in every way, shape and form."

"You think so?" He questioned me.

"I know so." I said.

"You are a really great friend. You know that? But, one thing. MY HAIR IS STILL GREEN!" He yelled playfully into the phone.

"Don't worry. It will ware out in a couple of days." I chuckled in the phone.

"Are you positive?"

" I am most definitely positive." I chirped into the phone.

"Alright, good night Sonny." He said.

"Night, Sea Monster." I joked.

He laughed and we both hung up the phone. I laughed to myself and turned out the light for bed. Ah, that ought to teach him a lesson.

**Ha ha, who knew Sonny was the prankster? And Chad can't stay mad at Sonny I guess. Ha ha REVIEW!**


	14. Here's A Rose, Sonshine

**Okay, so this is me, updating, again! Seriously, this was due yesterday, but I have a lot to type, so I'm just going to finish it off today. Okay, lets just get on with it!**

_"I dedicate this chapter to CrazieeBubbliee, who has reviewed a lot of the chapters! Thanks a bunch! This chapters for you!"_

CPOV- 16 Years Old

Today is it. Today, I am going to tell Miss Sonny Munroe how I feel. It's going to be scary, but she deserves to know. If she does feel the same way, that awesome. But if she doesn't, It doesn't matter. At least she knows how I truly feel about her. I can't just come out and say it though. I decided to be cheesy about it, and give her a **rose. **Yeah, lame right. But hey, maybe she'll like cheesy stuff. I mean, she watches those lame and cheesy shows, so why not?

Just when I finished ranting in my head, I got a text message from the miss Sonny Munroe herself.

_To: Chad_

_ From: Sonny _

_ Hey, what's up, Sea Monster? :)_

I smiled at her text. Ever since she put green hair dye in my shampoo last year, she's been calling me sea monster. I don't mind the nickname. At least it makes me sound dangerous. Then I thought. This is my chance to tell her. I took a deep breath and replied to her message.

_To: Sonny_

_ From: Chad_

_ Nothing Much. :) Hey, can you come over? I need to tell you something. It's kind of important. _

I was seriously getting goose bumps? She's my best friend! I should be able to tell her anything. But, something inside me was telling me that this was a bad idea. I just ignored that feeling though. I want to tell her, more that I need to tell her. Just then, my phone went off. It was a reply from Sonny.

_ To: Chad_

_ From: Sonny_

_ On My Way Buddy. :)_

I froze. She is right next door. So she could be here...Just then, the doorbell rang. Well, on the bright side, I am here alone. My Mom doesn't get off work until 5:30. It's only 2:00 in the afternoon. I walked slowly to the door, and let her in. I lead her to the couch in the living room, and gulped.

**"**Chad, is everything okay?" She asked, a worried emotion on her face.

_ "_Yeah, but I really need to tell you something." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, tell me." She smiled, patting me on the back.

"Okay, here it goes. Sonny, I like you." I said, closing my eyes so I couldn't see her reaction.

_ "_Well, Chad silly. I like you too!" She giggled, hitting me playfully on the head.

I opened my eyes and took another deep breath.

"No, Sonny. Not in that way. In a different way."

She stopped talking and just sat there for a minute. I kind of got scared for a minute, afraid of what she was going to say. Just then, a little smile crept up onto her face.

"Chad. You don't know how long I've waited. For you to feel the same way that I do. I like you too." She replied.

_ "_Really?" I was speechless.

_ "_Yes. I have like, more like loved you, ever since seventh grade. I only admitted it to myself when we were going to that New Moon movie in theaters." She giggled to herself at the last part.

I thought again. This was my chance. I could make it all right. I pulled out the **rose, **and gave it to her.

"Sonny Munroe. Will You do the honors of being my Girlfriend?" I asked, smiling my head off.

She smiled, and nodded. I gave her a big hug, and looked at her in the eyes. She smiled and I did the one thing that I've been waiting to do for so long. I kissed her. The kiss was warm and pleasant. It was also my first kiss. And Sonny, well, she was my first girlfriend., and my first and only true love. When we broke apart, she was smiling like crazy. I just laughed and together, we sat on the couch, cuddling, while watching another one of those Twilight movies. Huh, who's better now, Edward?

**Ahh, the moment you've all been waiting for, has finally happened. Channy. Well, I hoped you liked it! Review!**


	15. Happy Birthday Sonny!

**Okay, so I am updating this again! I have now four chapters left after this one. So, lets get to work!**

_"To all the Justin Bieber fans out there, this chapters for you!"_

CPOV- 17 Years Old

Okay, so today is My Sonshine's Birthday, so I wanted to make it special. I decided to get her and I tickets to **Justin Bieber**, because she is seriously obsessed with this guy. Personally, I think he sounds like a little girl when he sings, but hey, if Sonny wants to see him in concert, then shall be it. I've had the tickets for a while, and the concert just so happens to be today, on her birthday. So I am going to surprise her, by just taking her to the theater without an explanation. I told her that we are going to have a birthday dinner, so she is on her way to my house now.

Just as I was done thinking, the doorbell rang. I quickly came to the door, and pulled her into a hug.

"Happy birthday, Sonshine." I said, pecking her on the lips.

"Thanks. You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yup, come on."

She climbed into the passenger seat of my little blue car, and we drove off, to the so called 'birthday dinner'

Later in the evening...

"Oh my gosh! You got me tickets to** Justin Bieber**!" She squealed, as we pulled into the stadiums parking lot.

"Yup. Happy birthday Hun." I replied.

We walked hand in hand into the theater and soon later found our seats. Just then, the theater went dim, and all I heard was a bunch of screaming girls. I rubbed my head, and all of the sudden, I saw that **Justin Bieber** guy come out onto the stage. I was kind of surprised, by how Sonny knew every word to every song. I didn't know like any of the songs, except the annoying one, Baby.

I sat and twiddled with my fingers and played with my hair just about the whole concert, until I heard a bunch of screaming girls, when Justin Bieber came off the stage and ran around. Strangely, he came over to our section, and Sonny squealed. He came over by us and the spotlight shined on us. Then he said this.

"Happy Birthday Sonny! This Songs for you!"

Then I remembered. I organized this with some people at the the theater. Sure, it costed a lot of money, but hey, I can make things happen for my Sonshine.

"Chad? Did You do this all for me?" She asked at the end of the concert.

"Yes I did. I wanted your birthday to be as perfect as you." I smiled, kissing her square on the lips.

"Aww, when did you learn to be so sweet?" She cooed at me.

"Right when I met you." I replied, putting a strand of hair behind her ears.

She kissed me on the lips and smiled.

"You are the best boyfriend any girl could ask for. I love you." She said, snuggling her head into my chest.

"I love you too Hun." I replied, hugging her around the waist.

That's when I knew, that we'd be together forever. Who knew that a simple Justin Bieber concert could bring us so much closer to each other?

**Yay! Finished another chapter! Review!**


	16. My Last Math Class

**Okay, I am getting there! Just three chapters left after this one! I think the last chapter is going to be my favorite. Well, anyways, lets get on with it!**

_" I dedicate this chapter to last chapters reviewers, which are...CrazieeBubbliee and CookieCrispEtc! Thank you guys! It means a lot to me! P.S- CrazieeBubbliee, you should probably not get up/ stay up so early/late. LOL, I still loved every single one of your reviews! LOL :)"_

SPOV- 18 Years Old

Today is it. The day that I, Sonny Munroe, graduates high school. I grabbed my back pack and drove off to my last school day, until college. I have decided that I'm going to take college at home, not actually go to a campus.

When I arrived at school, I didn't need to bring anything but a pencil. I walked to my last math class of the year, and sat in my desk, right next to Chad. We listened to the teacher blab about what the day is going to be like, and what we were going to do in class today. He came around to each student, and handed them a **ruler.** I was confused at first, but then he told us what we were going to do with them.

"Alright class. This is what I want you to do. Everyone is going to grab a partner, and together, you are going to try and break the **ruler, **without your hands touching the **ruler**. The first ones to break it, win $20 each." He said.

I quickly grabbed Chad's arm, and we got to work.

"You want to sit on it? Maybe it will break." Chad teased.

"You're such a jerk." I laughed.

"I'm just kidding. Now, maybe I can stand on one end of the **ruler**, while you push up the other end with your foot." He suggested.

We then decided to do just that. Chad stood on one end of the **ruler**, and I lifted up the other end with my foot. It cracked, but it didn't break. We tried many other techniques, until when Chad sat on it. It then snapped, into two pieces. I laughed at him, as he smirked at me.

"That's the butt muscles working there." He chuckled.

"Yeah, sure. That's it." I said sarcastically.

"Alright, looks like we have the winners! Sonny and Chad, come on up and claim your 20 buckaroo's!" The teacher said, handing us each 20 bucks.

We both sat back in our seats, as we watched to see who would win the 10 bucks each. It turned out that Paisley and Martin won the ten bucks by also having Martin sit on it.

"Hey, you and Martin have something in common!" I teased Chad, patting him on the back.

"Oh, whatever!" I whined.

"Just kidding Hun." I said, kissing his cheek, while no one was watching.

Just then, the bell rang and it was time for our next class. If Math was actually fun, I can't wait for how the rest of the day turns out.

As the day went on, it was finally time for the graduation ceremony. I was glad to see that Kayley was our valedictorian, and she got to give the speech. As she gave her speech, I was smiling or laughing at her jokes. Chad just sat besides me, smiling while squeezing my hand. When she was done giving her speech, I clapped fiercely, and we then all made our way to the football field for the final event. The cap throwing.

We all got into five rows of lines, and we all had smiles on our faces. The principal talked for a while, then he counted down from 5.

5

4

3

2

1

We all threw our caps into the air, and we were all officially adults. Free to make our own choices. Chad came up to me and gave me a kiss and smiled.

"This is it. But there is something I have to tell you." He sighed.

"What's the matter?" I asked, worriedly.

"I have to go to Italy for two years for college."

"Oh." I simply said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hun, don't cry. I wont be gone forever." He said, wiping the tears with his thumbs.

"I know. But this will be the longest we've ever been apart." I sniffed, giving him a big hug.

"I know. But don't worry. I will be back. I promise."

"I love you so much." I smiled, kissing him flat out on the mouth.

"I love you too, Sonshine." He replied after we broke apart.

He may be gone for a while, but I sure as heck will think of him everyday that he's gone. I love him, and he loves me. Nothing will come in between us. Nothing.

**Aww, cute but sad. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	17. The Passport For Entry

**Alrighty! Let's just say that this chapter is not a year later like every other chapter. This chapter takes place a week after graduation. Well, let's get on with it!**

SPOV- Week after Graduation..or still 18

Today is probably one of the saddest days. It's the day that Chad leaves to go to Italy. I sat on the couch, petting my yellow Labrador that I got when I was 14, Cracker. He looked at me and I cooed at him.

"You probably won't see Chad for a while Cracker." I sighed, a tear falling from my eye.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Cracker started barking rapidly. I calmed him down and opened the door to reveal a sad looking Chad. He was holding a little booklet and had a rose in his hand.

"Another rose Chad. Really?" I teased, letting him in.

Cracker jumped up and down and tried to lick his face, but failed. I pulled his collar and pulled him aside. That didn't work, cause he just came scrambling back.

"Ah Cracker. I'm going to miss you and your little antics." Chad laughed, scratching Cracker's head.

"And Yes, Sonny. Another rose." He chuckled, handing it to me.

"Thank you. You know, I still have the first one. It's dead and all, but I still kept it." I giggled, giving Chad a big hug.

"Really now. Well anyways, I just cam by to say my final good bye's. My plane leaves in three hours, so I gotta get going." He sighed.

A lone tear trailed down my cheek as I gave him another big hug.

"What is that you are holding?" I asked, pointing to the little booklet in his hand.

"That is my **passport**. It's my ID that shows that I'm from the United States. It also allows me to and from both countries. Think of it as a welcome pass." He said, opening up to reveal the funniest picture I've ever seen of him.

"That's your picture? You aren't even smiling!" I laughed.

"You see, in a passport, your picture has to be like a mugshot. So you can't necessarily smile." He told me.

"Oh. I see now." I replied.

"Well, hey, I gotta get going." He said, kissing me one last time before he left for two years.

"I will miss you so much." I cried, burrowing my head into his chest.

"I'll miss you too Sonshine." He sighed.

"Oh, wait. I got something to give you." I said, pulling out a purple teddy bear.

"What.." He trailed off, confused on the whole situation.

"This is the teddy bear that you gave me the first day you met me. I am giving him to you, so you can always remember me while you're gone." I smiled, tears falling down my face.

"I will always remember you, teddy bear or not." He said, taking the purple teddy bear into his arms.

I smiled and kissed him again, for the last time.

"Bye Sonshine. Love you." He said as he walked out the door and to his car.

"Bye Chad. I'll never forget you." I cried to myself.

I looked out the door one last time, before I shut the door behind me.

**Aww, more sadness! It almost made me cry. Good thing he's coming back though. Review!**


	18. Photos Of You And Me

**Okay, so the next chapter after this one is the LAST one guys! I had such a blast typing this story and I hoped all of you guys liked it! Thank you for all of the reviews and such. Well, lets get on with the chapter. **

_"I dedicate this chapter to my last reviewers, which were CookieCrispEtc, LoveNeverSleeps and CrazieeBubbliee. Thanks guys. I love you all! :)"_

SPOV- 19 Years Old

It has been one year without Chad, and I can tell you right now, my life is so boring. All I do is sit on the couch and watch TV, or play my guitar. Oh, and occasionally play with Cracker, but lately he's been glued to my cousin, Marissa, who is only twelve years old. She is living with us, because both my Aunt and Uncle died in a plane crash, coming back to see Marissa. It's kind of heart breaking, because her parents died on the way to seeing her. But, I guess we can't change anything now.

"Hey, Sonny. What's in this big bin?" Marissa asked, pointing to the see through bin by the computer desk.

"I don't know Hun. Why don't you bring it here." I replied, as I watched Marissa haul the big bin over to me.

She plopped on the couch next to me, as I opened the bin. What I found, was a bunch of **photos** and a note.

_Sonny,_

_ I thought while I'm at work today, you could look at these __**photo's**__. I swear, everyone is of you and Chad throughout the years. Have fun!_

_ Mom_

I smiled and picked up a bag of **photos**. It was marked in big letters, "Chad and Sonny Halloween- 3 years old.

I laughed as I looked through the **photos**. I can still kind of remember that day. Chad was a ghost and I was a fairy.

"Sonny, who is that boy with you in all the **photo's**?" Marissa asked, pointing to the younger versions of Chad.

"That's Chad Dylan Cooper." I smiled, going through the Christmas pictures of when we were 5 years old.

"That's your boyfriend? You've known him for that long?" She gasped.

"Yeah, but Chad and I were best friends basically our whole life. We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend until I was sixteen." I explained to her, now looking at my 8th birthday party **photos**.

She nodded and I kept looking throughout the **photos**. Most of them made me laugh, but most of them also made me cry. I would remember every detail of every **photo**. It was very upsetting, that Chad wasn't here to look at the **photos** also. When I pulled out the last bag, I gasped, and that almost made me burst into tears. It was Senior Year Prom photos. As I went through them, I basically cried the whole time.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Marissa asked, patting my back.

"Yeah, I just miss him. That's all." I sniffed.

"Don't worry. You'll see him again. Trust me. Next year, he will be home again." She assured me.

"You are an amazing cousin. You know that?" I told her, giving her a big hug.

"Eh, I try my best." She teased.

We both laughed and I put all the **photo** bags back into the bin. I smiled warmly at the three year old photo's one more time, then I put the lid on the bin. I put it back under the computer desk, and smiled.

"Those were the days, Marissa. Those were the days." I said, then walking to the couch to enjoy some quality TV time with my cousin.

Maybe Chad wasn't here with me, but those **photo's** helped me realize that he is with me. In photo, and in my heart. I just can't wait to see him for real this time. Just one year to go. I can't wait.

**Aww, cute! You got introduced to Marissa, but kind of late. But oh well! Hope you liked it! Next chapters the last one! Review!**


	19. Proposal Under The Stars

**Alright guys, this is it. The final Chapter! I just want to thank for doing this contest, otherwise, this story probably would not exist. I also want to thank all my reviewers! I would not be where I am with this story if It weren't for you! Alright guys, lets get started!**

_"I dedicate this story to everyone that has or did review! Thank you so much! This chapter is for all of you!"_

SPOV- 20 Years Old

Today is the day. Today Chad comes home. I am so excited I can barely speak! Marissa cant even calm me down. I quick jumped into the shower, got dressed into a purple sundress and quick jumped into my car to the airport with Marissa in the back seat.

"Excited much?" Marissa teased.

"I'll have you know, I haven't seen Chad in two years! The longest we've ever been apart is like 3 days!" I said, still screaming with joy on the inside.

"Oh wow Sonny." She replied.

I just ignored her comment, and I drove into the airport parking lot. I jumped out of the car, and dragged Marissa into the lobby. When I got there, I saw a smirking Chad sitting in a chair.

"CHAD FREAKING COOPER!" I screamed, running to him.

He caught me in a big hug and smiled.

"You seem a little happy there." He teased.

"I missed you!" I squealed.

"Aww, I missed you too Hun. Now come on, lets get out of here." He said, me helping him carry his luggage.

He argued with me on who was driving, and I ended up in the passenger side. Ugh, he always gets his way. But I didn't care. Chad was with me again. Now my life is complete.

"Now who is this young lady?" Chad asked, gesturing to Marissa in the back seat.

"I don't know if you remember her, but this is Marissa, my cousin." I said, pointing to her.

"Oh wow. The last time I saw you, you were a tiny little three year old." He chuckled, making Marissa laugh too.

Once we arrived home, Marissa ran into the house and we stayed in the driveway.

"I missed you so much, Sonshine." Chad said, stroking my hair.

"I missed you too, Chad."

We then shared the most passionate kiss. I have been waiting for this moment for two years, and now its here.

"Go get dressed into something nice. I'm going to take you out tonight." He said.

I nodded and ran into the house and to my room. I tore through my closet until I found a medium short black dress and a short light pink coverup. (**What she wore in FFTF part 2) **I brushed through my long brown curly hair and rushed downstairs, to see Chad, wearing a tux.

"Wow, you change fast." I exclaimed.

"It's a gift. And wow, you look beautiful. Shall we?" He asked, putting out his arm.

"We shall."

We walked arm in arm to Chad's car and we drove off to some random destination. It was late at night, so the **stars** were out. We then reached the destination, which was...the beach?

"Chad, why the beach?" I asked.

"Because. I have a picnic set up here, and the stars are out, which makes it beautiful. But not as beautiful as you." He told me, leading me to the blanket with little sandwiches laid out.

"You are so sweet." I cooed.

He smiled and after we ate, we cuddled on the beach and watched the** stars**.

"It's so beautiful out." I gasped.

He nodded and then got up. He got down on one knee and that made me almost cry.

"Sonny, I have loved you all my life and I can't think of one other person to say this to. Allison Sonny Munroe. Will you marry me?" He asked, holding out the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

I was too shocked to say anything so I just nodded fiercely. He put the ring on my finger and we shared the most passionate and romantic kiss I have ever had. I knew who I wanted to be with from the first moment I met him. Okay, maybe not the first moment, but you get what I mean. I love him so much, and I am proud to be his wife.

"I love you." Chad said after the kiss.

"I love you too."

Together then we laid, watching the stars for the rest of the night. The moment was perfect, Just like Chad.

**Aww, so sweet! I hoped you liked the story and I hope to hear from all my reviewers again! Thanks guys! Review!**


End file.
